fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Core principles
Core principles of Mark Rauterkus Playing well with others is a core principle. :I'm a peace maker. I'm cooperative with members of all parties. Yet in sports we crave competiions and put ourselves and ideas on the line. There are all types of people, and that helps the world go round. But, there is only 'one world.' Hence, peace is important. Freedom is a core principle. :The marketplace of ideas, the free exchange of comment, as a prior publisher, is a central principle of mine. We need freedom to thrive in our society and culture. :I love the freedom of the internet. I give respect to the free marketplace. I'd not want to have the state choose certain solutions over others and mess in the marketplace. Hence, I hate TIFs, hate eminent domain, hate invasions that hurt freedoms. Live and let live, yet we are all connected. Concepts of democracy, community and justice form additional core values. :For freedom to work, we need a framework. The state and federal constitutions, the county charter and the city charter are important framework documents. :There is corruption. Accountability is slim. The ones in power do a poor job in being effective and often squash others who say think again or try to block the same-old-same-old. :::Examples: ::* I get upset when resignations don't occur despite the county charter that reads county council members need to resign when a candidate for another elected office. ::* I get upset when Mayor Murphy did a political TV commercial for Ed Rendell from his office on Grant Street, and no Democrats stood up and told them to take it off the air. ::* I derailed the campaign finance reform measure in 2004 and serve on a task force to make it much better than it was. ::* I helped to insure that the right of the citizens to speak at city council were not further restricted. Expected accomplishments as a Pennsylvania Senator Champion the formation of a Pittsburgh Park District. :Takes apart the RAD Tax, handles new approach to consolidation of city, county, state parks. Injects programming of excellence, technology and roots for the kids, volunteers and seniors. Launch a Youth Technology Summit. Much like the park concept, it brings people together under the same roof (convention center) for tech literacy, relationship building, work force development, jobs, and entrepreneurship. Both 1 and 2 are able to be done as a lone-wolf in the senate. I could be in the majority party or the minority party. I care less about being able to do the big deals. Rather, I'll be there to block the foolishness and over spending. I want to fix what we have (bridges, roads, sewers). I want to fund Think again on bigger, complex issues head on. :Let's boldly confront trouble spots that brew in the public sector. For to long, the elected politicians have skirted around topics, making a mess, and thinking a band-aid solution will fix matters. :I'm not going to be corrupted by the big-money interests, nor silent. :Our transportation system in the region is broke and broken. Serious discussions on complicated matters are welcomed to infuse democracy (present appointed PAT Board Members need to have "retention votes.") and accountability. :I don't want to toss more money at problems as that doesn't make things better. Summary of core principles: # Teamwork. I'm a coach. # Freedom. I ran as a Free Market Republican in 2001. # We, the people. Our democracy counts. I'm against one-party rule. Let's thinking again about reform with accountability. Goals as State Senator: # Quality of life decisions must allow for outcomes that thrive, not just survive. # Let's care for people that live here. # Let's care that people choose to live here. roots here with relationships. Hence people won't move away and will move back. Taking care of ourselves and each other on a human-scale is sensible economics in tough financial times. Brain drain, population loss, focus on retail development is foolish. 3. Retool the system of how we govern in the region, authority by authority. As a journalist and activist, I have barked at the miss-management, the wasteful spending, the wrongheaded directions. As a senator, I'll be able to govern and add amendments that insure referendums, accountability, open-government ways, e-gov for gaining interactions from the citizens/voters, and effective operations. - Show quoted text -